uefafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligája
(7. cím) |Ezüstérmes csapat = |Meccsszám = 125 |Gólszám = 309 |Nézőszám = |Gólkirály = Kaká (10 góllal) |Legjobb játékos = |Előző = 2005–2006 |Következő = 2007–2008 |Dátumsel = 2006. július 11. |Csapatszámsel = 41 |Meccsszámsel = 82 |Gólszámsel = 209 |Nézőszámsel = |Gólkirálysel = }} Induló csapatok száma tagországonként Azt, hogy az egyes tagországok hány csapatot indíthattak a tornán, az UEFA 2005-ös nemzeti koefficiense alapján határozták meg. Mivel nem rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, emiatt nem indíthatott csapatot a Bajnokok Ligájában. Habár és rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, a tornára csapatot nem nevezett. A Montenegrói Labdarúgó-szövetség 2006. június 28-án vált ismét függetlenné, és 30-án be is adták kérelmüket az UEFÁhoz és a FIFÁhoz felvételre, azonban az UEFA csak 2007. január 26-án, a FIFA pedig 2007. május 31-én fogadta el a kérelmet, így a torna kezdetekor még nem volt UEFA-tag, ennek megfelelően csapatot sem indíthatott. A listán elfoglalt helyezésük alapján különböző mennyiségű csapatot indíthattak az adott országok az alábbiak alapján: * Az 1–3. tagországok 4-4 csapatot indíthattak * A 4–6. tagországok 3-3 csapatot indíthattak * A 7–15. tagországok 2-2 csapatot indíthattak * A 16–50. tagországok 1-1 csapatot indíthattak (kivéve Liechtenstein) Az egyes tagországok 2005-ös nemzeti koefficiense:Country coefficients 2004/05, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. | | |} Sorsolási és mérkőzés időpontok A sorsolásokat a svájci Nyonban tartották, kivéve, ahol ez külön fel van tüntetve.First division clubs in Europe 2006/07 – 4. oldal: Calendar – 2006/07 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. Induló csapatok bélyeg|400px|A 2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligájában induló csapatok száma tagországonként. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a klubcsapatokat, aszerint, hogy mely fordulóban csatlakoztak a sorozathoz. SRB A a 2005–2006-os szerb-montenegrói nemzeti bajnokság megnyerésével kvalifikálta magát a tornára, azonban a torna kezdetekor már a Szerb Labdarúgó-szövetség tagja volt, melyet az UEFA a szerb-montenegrói szövetség hivatalos jogutódjaként ismert el.Farewell to Yugoslavia, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 6-án. ITA A 2005–2006-os olasz nemzeti bajnokság végeredménye szerint a következő csapatoknak kellett volna indulniuk: , , és , azonban a 2006-os olasz bundabotrány miatt ez megváltozott. Az Internazionale és a indulhatott a csoportkörben, míg a Milan és a a harmadik selejtezőkörben kezdhette a tornát. Eredetileg a Milan csapatát is kizárták a tornáról, azonban fellebbezésüket elfogadták. Selejtezők Fő: A 2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligája selejtezői Első selejtezőkör |} Második selejtezőkör )|Szpartak Moszkva|1–1|0–0|győztes=2}} |} Harmadik selejtezőkör )|Osasuna|0–0|1–1|győztes=1}} |} Csoportkör Fő: A 2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligája csoportköre Sorrend meghatározása Természetesen elsődlegesen a megszerzett pontok száma rangsorolt. A győzelemért három, a döntetlenért egy, a vereségért pedig nulla pont járt. Ha két vagy több csapat a hat lejátszott mérkőzés során azonos mennyiségű pontot szerzett, az alábbiak alapján kellett meghatározni a sorrendet:Forrás: Regulations of the UEFA Champions League 2006/07: 4.05 és 6.02-es paragrafusok. UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 7-én. # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein szerzett több pont # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein idegenben szerzett több gól # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen szerzett több gól # az előző öt szezonban elért jobb klub- (67%) és nemzeti (33%) UEFA koefficiens A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} E csoport |width="20"| | |} F csoport |width="20"| | |} G csoport |width="20"| | |} H csoport |width="20"| | |} Egyenes kieséses szakasz Fő: A 2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligája egyenes kieséses szakasza Ágrajz | NyD-csapat01= | NyD-eredmény01-1=0 | NyD-eredmény01-2=2 | NyD-eredmény01-össz=2 | NyD-csapat02= | NyD-eredmény02-1=0 | NyD-eredmény02-2=0 | NyD-eredmény02-össz=0 | NyD-csapat03= | NyD-eredmény03-1=0 | NyD-eredmény03-2=0 | NyD-eredmény03-össz=0 | NyD-csapat04= | NyD-eredmény04-1=1 | NyD-eredmény04-2=1 | NyD-eredmény04-össz=2 | NyD-csapat05= | NyD-eredmény05-1=0 | NyD-eredmény05-2=0 | NyD-eredmény05-össz=0 | NyD-csapat06= ( ) | NyD-eredmény06-1=0 | NyD-eredmény06-2=1 | NyD-eredmény06-össz=1 | NyD-csapat07= | NyD-eredmény07-1=3 | NyD-eredmény07-2=1 | NyD-eredmény07-össz=4 | NyD-csapat08= ( ) | NyD-eredmény08-1=2 | NyD-eredmény08-2=2 | NyD-eredmény08-össz=4 | NyD-csapat09= | NyD-eredmény09-1=1 | NyD-eredmény09-2=1 | NyD-eredmény09-össz=2 | NyD-csapat10= | NyD-eredmény10-1=1 | NyD-eredmény10-2=2 | NyD-eredmény10-össz=3 | NyD-csapat11= | NyD-eredmény11-1=2 | NyD-eredmény11-2=0 | NyD-eredmény11-össz=2 | NyD-csapat12= ( ) | NyD-eredmény12-1=2 | NyD-eredmény12-2=0 | NyD-eredmény12-össz=2 | NyD-csapat13= | NyD-eredmény13-1=1 | NyD-eredmény13-2=1 | NyD-eredmény13-össz=2 | NyD-csapat14= | NyD-eredmény14-1=0 | NyD-eredmény14-2=1 | NyD-eredmény14-össz=1 | NyD-csapat15= | NyD-eredmény15-1=1 | NyD-eredmény15-2=1 | NyD-eredmény15-össz=2 | NyD-csapat16= ( ) | NyD-eredmény16-1=2 | NyD-eredmény16-2=0 | NyD-eredmény16-össz=2 | ND-csapat01= | ND-eredmény01-1=2 | ND-eredmény01-2=1 | ND-eredmény01-össz=3 | ND-csapat02= | ND-eredmény02-1=1 | ND-eredmény02-2=7 | ND-eredmény02-össz=8 | ND-csapat03= | ND-eredmény03-1=2 | ND-eredmény03-2=2 | ND-eredmény03-össz=4 | ND-csapat04= | ND-eredmény04-1=2 | ND-eredmény04-2=0 | ND-eredmény04-össz=2 | ND-csapat05= | ND-eredmény05-1=1 | ND-eredmény05-2=2 | ND-eredmény05-össz=3 | ND-csapat06= | ND-eredmény06-1=1 | ND-eredmény06-2=1 | ND-eredmény06-össz=2 | ND-csapat07= | ND-eredmény07-1=0 | ND-eredmény07-2=0 | ND-eredmény07-össz=0 | ND-csapat08= | ND-eredmény08-1=3 | ND-eredmény08-2=1 | ND-eredmény08-össz=4 | ED-csapat01= | ED-eredmény01-1=3 | ED-eredmény01-2=0 | ED-eredmény01-össz=3 | ED-csapat02= | ED-eredmény02-1=2 | ED-eredmény02-2=3 | ED-eredmény02-össz=5 | ED-csapat03= | ED-eredmény03-1=1 | ED-eredmény03-2=0 | ED-eredmény03-össz=1 (1) | ED-csapat04= ( ) | ED-eredmény04-1=0 | ED-eredmény04-2=1 | ED-eredmény04-össz=1 (4) | D-csapat01= | D-eredmény01=2 | D-csapat02= | D-eredmény02=1 }} Nyolcaddöntők )|győztes=2}} )|Bayern|3–2|1–2|győztes=2}} )|Liverpool|1–2|1–0|győztes=2}} )|Valencia|2–2|0–0|győztes=2}} |} Negyeddöntők |} Elődöntők )|Liverpool|1–0|0–1 ( )|győztes=2}} |} Döntő Fő: 2007-es Bajnokok Ligája döntő |Bíró = Herbert Fandel |Eredmény = 2 – 1 |Gólok1 = Inzaghi |Gólok2 = Kuijt |Nézőszám = 63 000History, UEFA.com (angol nyelven) – 179. oldal. Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 31-én. |Jegyzőkönyv = http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/ucl/2006/300099_fr.pdf }} Góllövőlista A torna hivatalos góllövőlistáját a selejtezőkön szerzett találatok nélkül tartják nyilván, azaz a torna gólkirálya az volt, aki a csoportkörtől kezdődően a legtöbb gólt szerezte. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a góllövőlista élmezőnyét: Alapvető sorrend: Gólok (csökkenő), Játszott percek (növekvő), Klub, Név Forrás: Top Scorers. Hozzáférés: 2011. június 7-én. Lásd még * 2006–2007-es UEFA-kupa * 2007-es Szuper-kupa * 2007-es FIFA Klubvilágbajnokság Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások * 2006/07 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 27-én. *Result of the draw, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 7-én. *Season 2006 – 2007, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 7-én. Kategória:2006–2007-es Bajnokok Ligája 2006–2007